Hello, Im Clary
by Fourtris4lyfe
Summary: My name is Clary. Me and my mom ran away from my father years ago. My mom went missing and I have been in the hands of Luke. He trains me and treats me like his daughter. Im 16. Thats when I have to take on the toughest demon I have ever heard. Mundane School. Will she figure out the other shadowhunters in the school? Will she find her mother? Eventually Clace
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"Clary come on! We dont have a lot of time!" My mom yells

"What about Daddy? Jonathan?" I ask

"You dont want to be with them. They arent on the good side." She says

I look at our house one last time. I see Jonathan peek through the window. A tear runs down my face, I dont understand whats happening, Im only 5. I grab my mothers hand and run with her.

5 years later...

My mom went missing last week. Sadly I have been parent-less. I have no training of shadowhunters. I have no piece of information except my family is one.

I then get a call on my phone : Unknown Number . I answer it, not knowing who it is.

"H-Hello?"

"Clary? Clary Fray?"

"Yes..."

"My name is Luke. I am a friend of your mother, Jocelyn. Please trust me on this, I was a shadowhunter too."

I dont know what to do. I am terrified. Everyone says stranger-danger. But I feel the need to trust him

"Ok...Ok"

"Where are you?"

6 years later..

I am currently 16. Luke has been raising me for 6 years, hes also been training me. I've been on demon hunting trips, they are really easy. Luke told me I have to go to a mundane school this year. He also told me not to let anyone know what I am. Even if some are shadowhunters.

I pack my backpack and get ready for the toughest demon I've ever fought.

School.

* * *

I'm trying to look for my locker when I bump into someone. He has dark black hair and blue eyes.

I mumble "Sorry" and Walk away.

My locker is small, and tiny. I put my books in and go in class. I then see someone that looks very familiar, yet I cant think of who he his. He has silver white hair and black piercing eyes.

I take a seat next to a guy with golden hair. I stare closer and see a rune under his t-shirt. Shadowhunter.

"Hi im Clary, Im new" I say

"Nice to meet you, Im Jace. Made new friends?"

"I - Uh-Um-" I dont know what to say I fight the urge to draw him.

"Im very sorry" He says. Wait what? "My incredibly good looks can make people stutter" Oh so this guy has a reputation.

"Ha Ha." I roll my eyes

"You can sit with my friends during lunch if you would like, red" Great the first day and I already have a nickname.

"Um sure, goldie locks" I smirk

Well, I guess I made 1 new friend. Kind of.

* * *

**Sorry this is SUPER short. I will try to update tomorrow morning! Leave reviews and Ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

I sit down at the table Jace offered me to sit by. I see a girl with black hair and blue eyes. Also the guy I bumped into earlier. They all look shadowhunter worthy, probably anyways.

"Hi I'm Clary"

"Isabelle" Izzy elbows the black haired guy, then smiles. "This is my brother, Alec"

"Jace" I glare at him

"Clary" He smirks

I then see a very familiar guy walk up to my table. Where do I know him from? Simon! We use to hang out when we were little.

"Simon?!" I say. His face looks confused.

"Do I know you?" He says

"Its me, Clary." I say. His face looks shocked.

"Clary! I havent seen you in years!" He says

"Im sorry but how do you guys know each other?" Alec asks annoyed.

"We were friends when we were kids." I say.

I find myself staring at the same guy I did in my other class. That white blonde hair is so familiar.

"I think Sebastian is too old for you, just saying" Jace whispers. I elbow him. Sebastain. That name doesnt really suit him. I end up staring at him to long, he then sees me. I see those eyes again, dark as night.

* * *

"Luke!" I yell once I get home

"Yeah!" He says

"Found some shadowhunters at the school." I say "Dont worry I didnt tell them"

"Whats there names"

"Jace, Alec and Isabelle" Luke then takes out 3 files and places them out on the table.

"Alexander Lightwood and his sister Isabelle Lightwood. Children of Maryse and Robert lightwood. Jace Wayland. Son of Michael Wayland" Luke says "They are the kids who live in the near by institute."

"Are they good at fighting?" I ask.

"Apparently, well from these documents." Luke says

"Should I stay away from them? Because they are the only friends I made." I say

"Just dont give any clues that your a shadowhunter." Luke says.

I walk away and up to my room. I them pull out my old family photo, I pull it out so I can see my mother again. It has me, Dad, mother and Jonathan. I look closely at Jonathan he has the same hair as Sebastian same eyes. Sebastian is my brother, Sebastian is Jonathan. Though I will not speak to him, I hate him now. It was one night when I was sleeping. He found me and my mother.

**Flashback**

**I was 7 years old 2 years ago I ran away. I woke up because I heard a sound. I saw brother, he looked bigger, stronger. I saw no love in his eyes anymore.**

**So I tried to run, but he caught me and pushed me against the wall. He started calling me words, which at that age, I did not know. He punched and kicked me while I just stood there.**

**It was a nightmare that came to life. He had a knife, all he could do was slash it at my right hand, gave me a scar I could never forget. Thats when my mom found him. **

**Jonathan use to be my best friend, yet now he is my enemy. And he will always be, I will never forgive him for what he done.**

**End of Flashback**

I cant go back to school, not with him there. I cant and I wont, But I know I am strong, I will face my fear. If he recognizes me, I must be ready.

I wont be that little girl in me anymore. That was past and this is the present.

I am Clarrisa Fray, Daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild. And I am a shadowhunter that isnt afraid of the past.


	3. Chapter 3

**THanks for the reviews guys! - Fourtris4lyfe**

* * *

Class sucks, mostly because I have no friends in it. Also because Jonathan/Sebastian is in it. Its music class so we're all singing something.

I decided to sing dead in the water by ellie goulding. **(I really love her music!)**

_If I was not myself_  
_And you were someone else_  
_I'd say so much to you_  
_And I would tell the truth_  
_'Cause I can hardly breathe_

I see Sebastian he is staring at me, closely.

_When your hands let go of me_  
_The ice is thinning out_  
_And my feet brace themselves_

I cant let him figure out me. So I turn around and look at other kids.

_I'm there in the water_  
_Still looking for ya_  
_I'm there in the water_  
_Can't you see, can't you see?_

When I turn back around he's still staring.

_You've seen this all before_  
_Life left on the shore_  
_We're smiling all the same_  
_You sail away again_

Sebastian smirks, which sends a cold shiver down my spine.

_I'm there in the water_  
_Still looking for ya_  
_I'm there in the water_  
_Can't you see, can't you see?_

I take a deep breath and keep singing.

_Oh yeah_  
_I'm dead in the water_  
_Still looking for ya_  
_I'm dead in the water_  
_Can't you see, can't you see?_

I smile not caring if he is still staring

_I'm dead in the water_  
_Still looking for ya_  
_I'm dead in the water_  
_Can't you see, can't you see_

"we have assigned everyone with partners for the next homework assignment." Ms. Eve says "Please look at the board for your name"

John and Emily

Alana and Max

_Clary and Sebastian_

No No No No. I raise my hand. "Is there someway I can get another partner? Please?"

"What you dont like Sebastian?" She asks

"Apparently" I say

"What did I ever do to you?" Sebastian asks. Right now I want to go up to his face and slap it. But I just glare at him.

"You are still partners with him Ms. Fray" Ms Eve says. Thats when the bell rings.

I walk out the door and Sebastian stops me.

"Can I go to your house tonight for it?" He asks smiling. It was the same smile he had when I was 5.

"Fine" I mutter.

Thats when It's gym class. I have Alec and Jace in it.

"Today we will be learning about fighting." Mr. Pangborn says "On the screen is the person your fighting"

Everyone was assigned with there own gender. Except me, I had to fight Jace, Easy as pie. Maybe he had good trainers in shadowhunting, well I would find out soon.

We were second. The first group didnt even last a minute. Molly knocked Christina out in seconds.

It was my turn, we were both in the fighting ring. But Jace just stood there.

"I will not fight a girl" He says

"Why your afraid you'll loose that gorgeous hair?" I joke

"No, I dont want to fight you because I dont want to hurt you. Im the best fighter of all time" He says. Everyone was just watching , getting bored.

"Well I wont fight a wimp" I then send a punch to his stomach. He runs to fight back but I do a front flip and jump over his head. Kicking him to the group.

I put my foot on his chest and say "Really, you the best fighter?" I bet he's better with weapons " I win. I take my foot off and smile while walking away.

* * *

I sit at my table and Izzy speaks.

" I heard you actually took down Jace" She speaks

"He was easy as pie" I say and smile once the 3 guys get here.

"Ha Ha, I was just going easy on you. I wanted you to win" Jace says

" I could take down all of you this second" I say

"Ya know what I think you'll be a good friend" Alec says

"Wait what happened?" Simon asks

"Clary took down the legendary Jace in a fight" Izzy says.

I watch Simon he didn't eat or drink yesterday. And today he isn't too. Whats going on?

"Simon why don't you eat?"

"Just- Not hungry" He says

"Umm ok?"

* * *

"Luke"

"What?" He asks

I set down a photo of Jonathans school picture and Jonathan when he was little.

"Jonathan goes to my school" I say, looking down at my right hand. "I was forced to be partners with him, now hes coming to our house soon"

"Is his name still Jonathan?"

"No, Sebastian Verlac" I say.

"Hide away all the photos of you when you were little. Hide anything that gives away who you are. Now" He says.

Once I'm down I realize I forgot one photo. So I placed it under my pillow. My guitar was normal like others but it ment something to me.

Thats when the door bell rang. I run downstairs and I see Luke isnt gonna be happy to see him. I open the door to seeing Sebastian.

"Um Sebastian this is...my father" I tell him

We walk up stairs and I show him the lyrics I made. Sebastian thought of the backround music.

"Your good" I say. I never thought he was good with music

"You too" he says. I lead him outside and I go to bed.

* * *

I decided to walk to school. When I passed the tunnel I heard something, it sounded like a demon. I ran as fast as I could.

Thats when I saw simon , he was killing a demon. Is he a shadowhunter? He turns around and I see fangs. _Vampire_.

"Your a freaking vampire simon!" I yell

"Shut up, Clary!" He says

"How can you stand in the light?!"

"Im something called a daylighter, I can walk through light." He says. "You cant tell anyone, no one will believe you."

"Simon, I wouldnt tell anyone. Trust me" I walk away without saying goodbye.

Why does all the friends I make either is a shadowhunter or a downworlder?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So tomorrow I have this really big spanish test and I'm like freaking out! Anyways I started reading T.F.I.O.S. and I already feel like crying because I figured out Augustus dies. (Tears) Also I wanted to thanks **_the deadly bookworm _**for the advice! -Fourtris4lyfe**

* * *

I wake up and step outside to the mailbox.

Bills

Bills

Bills

Party Invite.

I open it wear I stand to see it was from a girl named Anna Hillies. Maybe she goes to my school. Maybe she doesn't. Who the hell is she? Or maybe its a 40 year old man that likes to trick girls. Confusion and questions runs through my head. So I step back in the house, throwing the bills on the table. I'm still clutching the Invite so I run upstairs to get ready for school. Slipping on black leggings and a white tank top I stumble on my hunting gear. Leather jackets use to be my favorite clothes back then, but I just ignore the clothes. I dont do demon hunting as much as I did before. I grab my gray cardigan and my black combat boots. I shove all my books in my backpack and add in the invite, so I can ask Izzy about it.

Today I knew it was going to be awkward between me and Simon. But I never thought it would be this awkward. When I first got to school I said hi to him but he just ignored me and walked away. What was his problem? I just let everything empty my mind and I just paint. It was art class, my favorite. I loved drawing, it was one of my favorite things. I use to have a sketchbook, when I was 13, but I lost it when we moved. On my empty canvas I paint what comes to my mind. My blue ocean waves against the burning sand. 15 minutes later I was done. While I was admiring my work, I look closely at the sand. _Shit! _I accidentally drew the angelic rune. In the corner of my eye, I see Sebastian staring at it. I know he is growing more and more suspicious. Being stupid and all,I threw my little paint cup over the painting. It was a wonderful painting but I did what I had to do.

"Clary, that was a wonderful painting. Why did you do that?" My teacher says. Everyone turns to look at me.

"it was on accident." I say

"Okait y, may I please talk to you out in the hall?" She asks. I think she is mad at me, so I prepare for a lecture. But when I wait for her she comes out with _some_ type of book.

"I want you to have this. When I was 11 my mother gave me this sketchbook to draw in. But I never drew in it because I wanted to give it to someone who really deserved it." The sketchbook had gold rims with diamonds scattered. "As a kid my family was very rich. I didnt want to be rich and greedy. I wanted to help any kid I could. So please, take it."

"Y-You sure?" I ask

"I think thats why I gave you the speech" She jokes. She hands it to me, once I hold it, it feels cold. The gold was shiny, like looking really new. She must of polished it. I think of all the things I can draw in it. I've always wanted to draw a sunset, or a girl sitting watching the stars at night. I also want to draw my mother but I know that would just bring me to tears.

"Thank you" I tell her. My eyes full of tears thinking of my mom.

I walk back in the classroom and get ready for math. I have Jace, Simon and Izzy in it. Usually all my classes are OK but I know today's will be worse. I want to talk to Simon but I know he's thinking about what happened last night. I want to tell him that I'm a shadowhunter, but I cant. It would make life WAY easier if I could. But I know the reason I came to school was to learn all of what mundanes learn about. I didnt come to school to go demon slaying or training.

* * *

Our teacher is incredibly BORING. I sit next to Jace with Simon and Izzy in front of us. Thats when Jace slides me a note.

_Hi. _he writes

_Um Hi? _I write back

_Do you think Simon likes Izzy? _

_Why would you ask that? _

_Well just look at them_

So I do. I see Simon and Izzy holding hands staring into each others eyes every other second when the teacher talks. I smile, at least Simon is happy. Well, I hope.

_They would be a good couple. _I write

_I'm not letting my sister around that freak. _He writes

"Izzys your sister!?" I accidentally yell out loud. Everyone stares and the teacher speaks. I wish she was as nice as my art teacher, but this teacher i really strict.

"And what do you think you guys are talking about?!" He asks

"I was wondering if Izzy was Jace's sister..." I say

"Did I say you guys could talk?" He asks?

"Umm no..." I say quietly

"What did you say?" He yells

"No" I say louder.

"Well then, Shut up an listen to the lesson" He says.

Class was horrible but at least I got to talk to Jace. He was the golden boy, well at least to me. Jace was handsome, I cant say no to that. All girls liked him, I could tell. It was lunch, finally. I had to talk to Simon, even if it meant I had to yell at him. I had many questions running in my head. When did he become a vampire? Why couldnt he trust me enough to tell me? Does he like Izzy? I still remember Simon when I was younger, I wouldve never guessed this is what he is. I see Jace and Simon walk up to the table with Alec on the phone. Izzy walking behind them.

"Hey Simon" I say

"Clary" He says. For a moment we are both silent just looking at eachother

"Simon what is with you! You cant even talk to me anymore, if its about lastnight-" Simon cuts me off.

"It is not about last night! Lets just talk about something else." He yells. Izzy raises a eyebrow.

"What happened last night?" Jace asks. I ignore him.

"No, you will answer me now. Why wont you even have a real conversation with me anymore?!" I shout

"Clary I just cant stand seeing you get hurt" He says, then stands up and walks away. Izzy following him, there was tears in his eyes before he left. He wouldnt hurt me I am like the rest of your friends, shadowhunter. I stand up too and walk outside to get some fresh air. When I feel a strong hand on my arm. I try to squirm away but he's too strong. I turn around to be looking at Jace.

"Clary, what is with you and Simon. What happened last night?" He asks.

"Why dont you ask the bloodsucker yourself" I whisper. _Shit! _Why did you guys say that!

He takes a deep breath " You found out didnt you" He says quietly. His blonde hair swaying in the wind. Those golden eyes. Shut up Clary! Right now isnt the time to think about that.

"I need some time to myself" I tell Jace

"Clar-" He starts

"Just go please" I say. I walk over to a tree and sit down, my back to the tree. I pull out the sketchbook, and a pencil and began drawing the horizon. I flipped the page and secretly began drawing runes. The soundless, angelic, stealth and many others. I missed using them, I probably wouldn't use them in a while. I couldnt help it but to draw my family. When I was 5, when everything was normal and happy. We looked like a happy family, almost. I took my pencil and scribbled over my dad and Jonathan. I looked at my watch. 2 minutes till class!

I run back inside, to my my locker, Doing the combination as fast as I could. I quickly put my sketchbook in, grabbing my binders for class. I knew I was going to be late, well first of all I had 45 seconds till class started. Second of all my class was all the way at the other side of the school. I had my class with none of my friends. Once I got in class I quickly sat down before the teacher could notice I was late.

(TIME SKIP TO END OF CLASS)

Class was normal, as usual. I walk to my locker as slowly as I can paying attention to the views outside of the windows I pass by. How the leaves looked when they fell from trees, was one thing she really payed attention too. I knew I had to draw it. It was time for me to go home, so when I got to my locker I packed all my stuff in my bag when I realized something. Wheres my sketchbook?

_Someone had stole it._

* * *

**I really hoped this chapter was good. Wish me luck tomorrow on my spanish test! Everyone that has an instagram follow me at Themortaldivergentgod . Please follow! I really need more followers! thanks! -Fourtris4lyfe**


	5. Chapter 5

Math sucks, we all know that. I cant stop but think of what happened yesterday. Mostly of my lost sketchbook, or maybe stolen. I let that run down my head so I can think of something else. When I realized the invite was still in my backpack. I was about the run and get it, but I forgot I was in math class. So I just kept my head down thinking of the invite. Thats when, the bell rings. I dash out of class and to my locker, trying to find the invite. I see nothing that is mine, when I see a binder that says Jace Wayland. Oops... Hoping this is the correct locker I look for the invite. Bingo! Found it!

"Hey Iz" I tell her.

"whatcha got there?" she asks

"Yesterday in the mail I got this invite and-"

"OMG I GOT ONE TOO! Jace, Alec and Simon are going, with me too. You definitely should come too."

"I dont know, its like Simon hates me now"

"he doesn't hate you. Remember he just dosent want you to get hurt."

I laugh. "Ok, I'll go"

"Yes!" She squeals.

I look at the invite "Wait its tonight?!"

"Well thats what it says dosen't it?"

"Gotta go to class Iz." Thats when I turn to my class and get ready for a really boring day.

(TIME SKIP TO LUNCH!)

I walk to the cafeteria thinking about what I should wear. I do love that green dress Luke got me. The dress is tight and goes down to my knees. But I dont want to be too dressy. So I decide to wear black shorts, black tank top and a white cardigan. My lunch table was empty except for Jace. He was wearing all black today, and he looked good in it. I look at his pocket with pencils and recognize a steele popping out.

"I know that I'm really hot but no need to stare" Jace says. I try to turn my head so to hide me blushing. "Dont try to hide it, I saw you blush."

I turn around. "Shut up goldie locks" I joke

"Really my name is goldie locks? It should be like hot stuff or extremely attractive model." He says.

I burst out laughing, well he is hot... I give myself a mental slap and say "Ya in your dreams"

Alec and Isabelle come up to us and tell us "Simon decided to stay the rest of the day home. Before you even say it Clary, its not cause of you." And she was right, I was going to say that. I wish I never saw him that night. Now that I know its like he cant even say hi to me anymore. I missed the old Simon, and I always will. When I was more younger I use to like him, but I grew out of that. Thinking of old memories make me want to cry.

"Yes it is! If I hadnt walked up on him that night, everything would be normal." I yell

"Nothing is normal Clary, you know nothing. Just please leave out of it." Alec tells me

"Fine then" I put on my best smile and walk away. While receiving a message from Jace.

_Meet me in the courtyard._

I smile as I walk to the courtyard. I grab a jacket and then realizing it wouldnt be warm enough. So I reach in my locker to the hidden area and get my steele. Looking around to make sure no one is looking I quickly make a thermal rune. I then start to feel warmer instantly. I slip the jacket on trying to cover the rune. While I walk outside I hear the birds chirping, reminding me of a child movie when I was younger.

I laugh to myself when I see Jace made a little picnic outside. Yeah this is better then having lunch in the cafeteria.

"Jace? Why did you make this?"

"Ummm just to be nice?" He answers

"Your a horrible liar, Wayland"

"MaybecuzIlikeyou" He says quietly.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

He takes a deep breath and says "Because I like you Clary, I really do" Its nice to see Jace when he's all nice.

I smile thinking of Jace. I sit down next to him and take a bite of my sandwich. We talk and joke around for the next 10 minutes. He mostly talks about childhood memories. Which I think is hilarious. Some of his jokes made my stomach hurt because it was laughing to much. Gotta say this kid has many sides to him. The show off, the sweet-nice kid, and the hilarious one. Class started in 15 minutes, I was really sad of that. I wanted to be around Jace more. I like him too but I dont know how I would tell him.

Jace then steals my phone and holds it above his head. I try to reach to get it. But obviously he's taller then me, even when we're sitting. He laughs. I try to reach for it one more time. But when I do I end up on top of him.

"Sorry!" Im about to get up when he pulls me back down to him. I look into his golden eyes, and he kisses me. His lips were warm and lush. I feel him smile against my lips. But I knew something was wrong. Shadowhunters weren't suppose to be with mundanes. But technically I wasnt a mundane, but pretending to be. So I push back, sad for both of us.

"Jace, I dont want to get you in trouble" I was about to say with the clave . But I was able to stop myself.So I ran back.

"Clary!-" And that was all I heard before I was too far away.


	6. Chapter 6

Ill** try to post more! Sorry I had a lot of tests this week!** -Fourtris4lyfe

* * *

Tonight was the day of the party. I never got to ask Isabelle about the girl who sent me it. Or _who_ sent me it. I decide not to wear my white cardigan, instead I wear my leather jacket. The one I was dying to wear! I check to make sure nothing gives away that I am a shadowhunter, on the jacket. Something just popped into my head. Now I'll have 2 guys that hate me now, probably. Jace and Simon, everything in me wants to tell them. But I wont.

I hop in my car receiving a text from Izzy. _hey, are you still going to the party? -I_

_Yeah -Me_

_Kk, cya there. WEAR SOMETHING HOT! -I_

I laugh to myself at the last 3 words. Something tells me today might actually be fun. I had 2 hours till the party so I decided to go to the mall. I barely went to the mall, I hated shopping. Plus, like everyday Luke always bought me something. Usually stuff I don't even ask for! So that's why I still have 200 dollars in my bag. Buying a coffee I sat down scrolling through my photos. Some of them were of demon hunting so I immediately turned my phone off.

Mixed feelings were in my head. _Its a bad Idea, you don't even know the person who invited you_ or _C'mon you have to have some fun this year_. I couldn't think, would going to this party be bad or be good. Only luck could answer that. I put my earphones in I listen to Beating heart by Ellie Goulding.

I've loved poems ever since I was a kid. Sometimes they were death, nightmare poems. Sometimes a happy poem, angry or many more. But my favorite type of poem, was a love poem. My favorite one was this:

_If I could have just one wish,  
I would wish to wake up everyday  
to the sound of your breath on my neck,  
the warmth of your lips on my cheek,  
the touch of your fingers on my skin,  
and the feel of your heart beating with mine...  
Knowing that I could never find that feeling  
with anyone other than you._

- Courtney Kuchta -

* * *

**Ok sorry guys this was like SUPER SHORT but I promise to write you a LONG JUICY one tomorrow. Bye! -Fourtris4lyfe**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me and my friend are trying to rap and we're like really failing. Also I guess this is kinda late? What do u think will happen at the party?! What I just realized is that the last part of chapter 6 was like deleted or something so ya. That's why it was like shorter then I expected so ya. -Fourtris4lyfe**

* * *

Walking in the house, I hear the music blasting. People dancing, drunk, kissing, and ya blah blah blah. I try to scan for Izzy and Simon but I'm too short. So I have to run around pushing people frantically just to find a friend. Then I bump into a girl with black long hair and is wearing a dark blue dress. Izzy.

"Nice dress!" I tell her.

"I thought you were gonna wear a dress! Ugh. Anyways, you look good in black." She smiles.

"Wait so wheres the rest of the gang?"

"The boys? I think they're doing some bromance things outside."

"Oh" I try to hide my sadness.

"YOU LIKE JACE! Cuz Alec is gay and Simon is mine so that leaves Jace. SPILL IT!" Isabelle squeals. I know after I tell her she wont be as happy.

"Well that day at lunch Jace texted me to meet him in the courtyard. So I went there and he made me a picnic. Then he took my phone and held it over is head. And of course I was smaller then him." I took a breath. " When I tried to reach it I fell on top of him. I said sorry put he pulled me back down and we kissed. But I ran after that..."

"Wait who's the owner of this party?" I ask her

"You don't know? Sebastian Verlac" Isabelle said. I froze.

* * *

Me and Isabelle talked for about 1 hour or dancing, whatever. That's whenSebastian started calling names of people that had to leave the house. Leaving me, Izzy, Jace, Alec and Simon here. I dont trust sebastian i never have, well since i was 7. Things were popping up in my mind. But mostly I focused on the part of head that was telling me to run. So I started to walk to the door. Pulling my leather jacket more tighter on me then ever.

At first I thought I was outside, but I was being dragged back in. Well, by my brother, Sebastian. He dosent deserve the name as Jonathan. Jonathan was my brother that cared and loved her, this wasnt him though.

"just let her go, Seb" Jace screamed. But his grip tightend on me

.

"Get your filthy hand off of me!" I practically shouted.

" Sebastian I thought we told u to get your hand of her! Now!" He screamed back. Izzy and

Alec were about to punch him when, Jace stopped them.

Sebastian nodded to things in the dark. I couldnt see them at first. But then I saw it, a demon. I was about to warn them when Seb clasped his hand over my mouth.

The demons launched at them holding them back. Watching me and Sebastian. His grip loosened and he whispered in my ear " Hello, Little sister." I knew I was the only person who could hear it.

A shiver of fear ran down me like a bolt of lightning. Yes, I was scared, but I know I have been training for this moment. Thats when I get a glimpse of some weapons. About 15 feet away, I wasnt fast but I wasnt slow.

I made a quick smile and ran to the cart. I was about to grab a dagger when I was pulled back. I looked at my 4 friends they all had fear in there eyes. I knew partly because I might die. I threw a punch at him but he dodged it. He smirked grabbing his hands around my throat.

"SEBASTIAN STOP NOW!" I Izzy scream.

"I knew you were weak, but seriously this weak? Really Clarissa, good job." He said sarcastically. I couldnt breathe, then he threw me to the floor against the wall.

"Sadly I cant kill you, Valentine needs you." He continues. I gulp , I dont want to see my dad ever again!

"Stop Sebastian there is no point. She's just a regular teenage girl." Alec explains

"You really think that? Maybe you should look at her sketch book sometime." Seb says. It was him, he was the one who stole it.

Sebastian was about 6 feet away from Alec when I screamed.

"JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER MORGENSTERN..." My voice suddenly faded in on the last name.

"Ahh well you finally figured out, good job." He says.

"Your Valentines son! Why did you lie to us!" Izzy partly screams.

"It was all part of the plans little girl, all part of the plans." He says.

Then I run as fast as I can to the weapons cart. I grabbed a dagger and threw it at him. It nicked his hand. He stopped and slowly turned around, next thing ya know my back is to a brick wall. Sebastian then nods to something on the left, a demon. It held me back while he started to talk.

"Cant believe you 4 were so foolish. You actually thought Clary was just an ordinary mundane? Maybe I should tell you her real full name." Sebastian starts

"Sebastian..." My voice gradually getting louder.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, my dear old sister. Me and father missed ya."

"Heh well you can tell him that I'll beat him up if he ever touches me." I yell

I could see Jace's, Alec's, Simon's and Izzy's eyes watching me. I shouldve told them, I should've trusted them.

"I highly doubt your brother!" Jace screamed.

"Would you like to see a photo?" Sebastian threw it on the floor where they could see it. "And yes Clary, I did steal this too."

"Let my friends go" I told Seb.

"If you talk to father." Sebastian told me

I shivered saying "Ok"

The demon let me go, I was just standing there. Not knowing whats gonna happen. When I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hello Clarissa" a voice sais

I turned around taking a step back, ending up in a wall of flesh. I must feel really weak and tiny to them.

"Your not going anywhere, little sister." Sebastian said

"Clary Clary Clary. Hows life? Did you miss us?" My father asked with a evil grin.

"I rather die." I yell in his ear.

"I can arrange that." I hear Seb say.

"No, we need her." Valentine says.

"For what reason? You let me try to kill her when she was 7!" He screams.

"We need her for what she can do." Dad says

"You know what she can do? Clary can kick your butt any second now!" Simon screamed

Valentine rolled his eyes. "Make me a rune, I want to be the most powerful shadowhunter created."

"never in a thousand years." I then elbowed Sebastian running for the weapons rack. I took 4 daggers and a sword.

"Just kill her Seb, I'll summon Raziel. " Valentine said.

"I'd love to father" Sebastian said while grinning. I took one big gulp and took a dagger in my hand. Aiming it at him.

"A dagger? Thats the best you can do? You'll never be able to fight me alone."

"I know" I then threw the dagger at the demon holding Jace.

Jace ran taking a sword. But then Sebastian smirked and in a flash a army of demons were coming. I took some daggers and threw them at the demons around the rest of my friends.

Alec and Jace were about to lunge at Sebastian, but I stopped them.

"He's my brother, my fight" I took the sword in my hand and got ready.

"Bad Idea. I bet in a blink of an eye you'll be dead." He joked

"Dont be to sure, never doubt a girl." I said while circling him.

"Have fun dying" He struck at me. I ducked just in time. I swung at him, he shielded him self with his sword.

I decided to make a rune, to make everything seem slow. Sebastian's steele was in his back pocket. A front flip, I never mastered it. But at this time I didn't have time to practice. So I did a front flip, his sword cut my leg. I fell to the floor but I still managed to get the steele. Taking his leg I thought of what the rune would look like, and drew it. And second later he was slower then a turtle. I couldnt do it, I couldnt kill him.

This is my brother, the one who tortured me. He does not deserve to live in this world. I kept on saying that in my mind, when i started to see the rune fade. I closed my eyes and did it. The rune was fully faded, and he screamed. I wouldnt have to deal with him anymore.

I looked to my left and right to see we all took the 30 sum demons. I then saw Valentine he was on the floor, dead. I needed some time alone. While walking down a hallway I saw someone in blood. Looking closer she had red hair, freckles and green eyes like me. My mother. And then I screamed.

I fell to the floor crying. Soon I was comforted by strong arms rubbing my arms. I cried into his chest, knowing it was Jace's. They know now, they know I am one of them.

"Clary its gonna be alright." He said in my ear. All I could do was just nod, while still sobbing. Maybe it was going to be alright, maybe it wasnt. Life with them knowing could be good or bad. But at that time all I could do was think of Jace. With his arms around me comforting my sadness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok first of all. Really sorry for the lack of posting! I have volleyball now too so... Ya Bye! -Fourtris4lyfe**

* * *

"Luke I dont want to go training at the institute!" I yelled. Even though I havent trained In like 3 weeks.

"Well It's not my fault that you told them what you were." He says

"they figured it out on their own!" I shouted back. "Actually it was Sebastians fault!"

"Clary, you know you have to train. Your mother would want this." He said slowly. I shuttered at my mothers name.

"No she would want me to live a normal life!"

"Nothing is normal in our world."

"Yeah But-" I was cut off.

"Now get your butt upstairs and put some training gear on, NOW!"

"UGHHHHHH!" I frustratingly yelled. I ran upstairs to my room, it has been a week since the incident. I havent gone to school since. Opening my closet I grab black leggings, black tank and a leather jacket. Shoving a dagger in my boot and my steele in one of my pants pockets.

Running downstairs I yell "Happy now?!"

"Yes, very."

I go in the driveway and dont see our car anymore. Like where the hell would he put it, on the roof?

"Wheres our BMW?" I ask

"ummm, something... Your gonna use your motorcycle."

"What? Your actually letting me?!" I got all excited because I only used it back then when we went on demon hunting.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I ran out the door with the keys and into the garage. I saw my shiny black motorcycle sitting there with the matching helmet.

I hopped on and put my keys in. It was nice to hear my baby again. I smiled and took off for the institute.

**Sebastian POV**

I woke up yawing and breathing in the air. My anger has been rising over Clary since the scene. She actually believed I was dead, me and my father are good actors.

"Father, when can we just kill her?" I ask

"I dont want to kill her. That was before, before we knew what she was capable of." He says

"I thought you said you'd summon Raziel." I say

"You actually think he would do what I say? And plus Clary is more approachable." He grins.

"Whats the plan? Does it involve killing her?" I ask excitedly.

"No, but way better. Havent you always wanted your little sister by your side. Loving what ever you do."

"Doubt she would ever."

"Make her, make her love you."

"Even if I tried, she would kill me. So I will kill her first." My father grins, evilly.

"Heres the plan. You remember me injecting demon blood in you? Well we'll do it to her" I smile " Find her, get her. We'll inject her with it, then brainwash her."

"Wait she wont remember anything?"

"No, you'll have to tell her. Fake things, do what you have to do to make her love you." He explains. "When you find her, put this in her neck."

He tosses me a needle with green liquid. I'll finally have my sister, she'll be just like me. Forever.

**Clary POV**

"Hello I'm Maryse." She reaches out to shake my hand, so I smile.

"So where are the others?" I ask

"They are coming, just getting ready." She says. I then hear footsteps coming from the hallway. I first see Jace then Isabelle and then Alec. Jace was wearing a t-shirt that clung to him, showing his muscles. Alec almost wore the same, just not as clingy. Isabelle was wearing leather leggings and a black tank.

"Hey Clary!" She ran up and hugged me. Izzy almost choked me.

"Izzy...Why.. are... you... trying... to... kill.. me?" I managed to say. She clung off and almost hurt my ears from squealing.

"First of all You never told us you were a shadowhunter! And second of all you never told us about your brother." She said the last part slowly

"Isabelle..." Alec said

"No, I'm fine. I dont have to deal with them anymore. They were maniacs." I gulped. "Lets just train."

"Uh... About that... Me and Alec have to babysit Max." She says.

"Wait that means I'm stuck with..." Jace

"Yep the hot trainer." Jace exclaims, then winked. I glared and walked with him to the training room.

(Time Skip)

"Jace I cant do this!" Jace was trying to make me to a triple backflip and land perfectly on the ground.

"Clary, Try it!" He yells "I have faith in you!"

So I took a deep breath and started to run. I jumped and watch the world turn in front of me. I wasnt really paying attention till I stopped. I stood up and he gaped.

"You did it on your first try." He smirks.

"I did it... I did it!" I yelled . I ran to him to hug him and I realized my legs were wrapped around his waist. His hands were on my back, gentle. My lips were parted as we stared into eachothers eyes. Jace stopped the staring, the gap between us.

At first his lips were gentle, my hands fiddiling with his hair. It then, became fierce. He pushed me against the wall when my hands went under his shirt. Never stopped the kiss.

"Ehem" I hear someone say. I get off of Jace and see Alec with Izzy. Also who I think is Max, he has his hands over his eyes.

"Looks like someone has been having some fun" Izzy says. I blush and look down, with Jace's hand around my waist.

To be honest I've never really kissed someone like that, never have.

"I think I have to go..." I say. It's been 2 hours and I told luke I was only being there for 1.

"I'll walk you out." He smiles and we both walk out.


End file.
